


Voices Never Stop

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what he does. Nothing can stop the voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

> vent writing  
> pardon the mistakes

Why do they expect so much of you? So what if you act a little differently because of the pies. So suddenly you’re an idiot for eating them and hated because you don’t? Make a motherfucking decision already. Why is nothing ever good enough for them?

Well there’s always a way to fix that. Get rid of them all. If no one’s around there should be no more motherfucking judgemental voices screaming at you day and night.

Start with that blueblood that keeps nagging you about appropriateness and all that other hoof beast shit. So what if you’re a highblood? That means you can do whatever the fuck you want right? All their little annoying as hell voices are always criticising you. Little cat sis wants to join him? So fucking be it. They can be all their happy annoying as fuck meowrails together in the afterlife where ever the fuck that was. Their bodies and heads were just the start of your miraculous collection of tranquility.

How unfortunate, someone got to Tavbro before you could. You had wanted to kill him yourself and feel the joy in hearing that annoying stuttering voice stopping by your hands. Collecting his head and putting it with the others would be good enough you guess.

Look you found two more unfortunate souls; that spider bitch who most likely took the pleasure of killing Tavros away from you and that whiney sea troll. You weren’t able to do much because that freaky elegant bitchtits came up and kicked you over the edge. She had turned into a rainbow drinker or whatever but no matter. That wouldn’t change the fact that you’d have her head served on a platter soon enough.

After recovering from the fall you walked around some more to find a fucking fish in your horn pile. Who does that bitchtits think she is just because she’s a motherfucking sea dweller. She gets added to the collection too, along with the two pieces of the other annoying fish.

And then finally you found the rest of them. 

They all look at you with either mortification or anger. You grin at them as you usually would but of course it looks different to them as they all look at you with caution. Blue blood catches your eye and you see the spider bitch dead on the ground near them. Who the fuck keeps stealing all your motherfucking kills?  
Kanaya took no hesitation in revving her chainsaw and lunging at you right away. You vaguely hear Karkat yelling stop. To who, you are not sure.

Her movements are predictable. She rushes at you and aims to saw you in half. The dead fish prince must have been her work. You easily twirl to dodge the deadly weapon and end up behind her where you club the back of her head and she collapses onto her chainsaw that is still on. Her Jade blood paints the ground as a sound of choked horror escapes from someone behind you.

You let her get mauled by her own weapon as you turn with a grin. You see your best bro take a step back while blindtits takes a step forward ready to attack next. Solbro looked confused as shit and also looked a little sick.

Behind you the sound of the revving chainsaw stops before turning on again and you barely dodged the rainbow drinker’s attack. She cut a few ends of your hair and for some reason that really pissed you off. You looked at her, she was covered in her own blood but was still standing and ready to attack once more. If being mauled by her own weapon didn’t work then you’d have to try something else. A body can’t work without a head right? You dodge her next attack but this time you grab a hold of one of her arms and your other hand goes upside down grabbing the bottom side of her face.

“GAMZEE DON’T!”

The voice is heard but not registered as you tear the head off the jade blood. Her body went limp immediately and fell to the side. Her eyes had the most magnificent wide eyed horrific expression you had ever seen and you carefully placed it down on the floor before slowly heading over to the rest. All of them would be added to your collection of peace and quiet.

Sollux made a face of disgust and had his hands over his mouth as Terezi stepped forward. Her blade unsheathed from her cane as she prepared to strike or defend. Karkat look between the two and looked like he was trying to convince the crazy blind chick to not fight with you.

While they were distracted you flashed stepped forward and only a gasp was emitted before you were suddenly in front of the two with one of your hands buried into Terezi’s stomach. The wide and frightened eyes of the Cancer amused you and he almost puked right there as you pulled the insides out of the girl. Tears steadily streamed down his face as he staggered backwards. His beautiful horrified reaction distracted you from the scream coming from the Libra. A crackle caught your attention and you looked to the side to see the newly blinded motherfucking psionic crackle with white and black energy. No only half blinded.  
A blast of energy headed straight for you. Pretty miraculous for some strange recent recovery. You dodged pulling the girl with you and she let out a strangled sound of pain. Teal blood streamed from her mouth as she began to go pale. You wrenched out the rest of her insides with a swift pull and you let her go after her last scream of excruciating pain.

Her body barely hit the floor before you were instantly in front of Sollux and pummelling him with your clubs. The pissblood mixed in with the rest of the colours on your club. Perhaps later you could paint a mural with their miraculous colours.

“GAMZEE OH MY FUCKING GOG STOP!” a hand catches your arm from your recent swing and you snap your head around to find the faint red tears still streaming from the horrified face. When you stop he gasps and lets go before stepping back and holding his sickles before him.

Of all the trolls who would understand you, you thought it would be him, but no, he was just another one of the pesky criticizing voices.

“Gamzee why? What the fuck has gotten into you? W-we’re friends right? Why would you do this to us?” you took a step forward and he stepped back.

“What’s gotten into me? I FINALLY SEE THE MOTHERFUCKING TRUTH IS WHAT. EVERYTHING IS MOTHERFUCKING CLEAR NOW without those poison pies. And you all knew. You all knew EVERY FUCKING THING. Now without those pies I hear everything my brother. The Dark Carnival has descended and they tell me that they don’t like YOUR MOTHERFUCKING VOICES. THE VOICES OF THOSE WHO KNOW NOTHING.”

“Wh-What are you talking about? Stop this! Gamzee I’m your friend!”

“No, my motherfucking best friend would understand me. BUT YOU DON’T,” he tried to turn and run but you were too fast for him. You drop your clubs and wrap your hands around his throat so suddenly that he drops his sickles.

“G-Gamzee please don’t do this,” his eyes search yours frantically as he claws at your arms in a desperate attempt to be freed.

“KK!”

“Let him go Gamzee!”

You look up to see Aradia clad in red flying towards you with Sollux. What the shit? You look at his pummeled dead body before glaring up at the second one. No matter, you’ll just kill him again. You swiftly turn Karkat around and pick up one of his sickles. Holding it to his neck make Aradia and Sollux stop before you.  
Aradia gasped upon seeing Sollux’ dead body and stepped closer to the one that was alive, “Gamzee we don’t mean any harm, just let Karkat go. Slowly now.”

You let out a low and sinister chuckle.

“No you guys have to run! Get out of here! Leave me!” Karkat shouted at them and stilled once the sickle was brought closer to his neck.

“Don’t be stupid KK. Let him go you batshit insane clown,” the two slowly began to approach you all according to plan, making you break out into a full out grin.

“No you idiots leave no-”

Karkat barely finished uttering his warning before you swiftly disappeared and dropped the sickle. Within a millisecond you were behind the two newcomers with a hand pierced through each of their necks. The Cancer fell to his knees in horrified shock with a hand over his mouth. You pulled your hands out of them with a sickening squelch and examined the new colours on your hands as their bodies fell. You almost had the most perfect set of colours for your new motherfucking miraculous mural but all it was missing now was one special shade of bright candy red.

It looked as if your best friend had lost all the strength to run away with the way he was quivering on the ground and just staring at you with that fucking tear stained face. You approached him but he still tried to scoot away.

“G-Gamzee, they were your friends. W-why?”

“Why?” you crouched down to be level with him, “Because all your MOTHERFUCKING VOICES won’t SHUT THE FUCK UP. Always with your fucking DOING THIS OR THAT SHIT WRONG. Apparently I never do anything right for myself or for ANY OTHER MOTHERFUCKERS. NOTHING PLEASES ANYONE. So there’s no one to motherfucking please if there’s no one around is there?”

As you spoke, your yellow and rust blooded covered hands unconsciously began to wrap around his tiny little neck once more.

“S-Stop please. I-I’m your best f-friend right?” the troll choked as the tears continued. How this boy was able to live without being culled was beyond you. It’s alright, you’d fix that now.

“Best friends motherfucking UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER. You know nothing. Nothing at all. Not even my feelings.”

“GAMZEE STOP DON’T DO THIS FUCK PLEASE,” he began to get desperate. Trying to scream as his air circulation was getting cut off. He clawed at your hands, your arms, he tried hitting you but all to no avail.

“Ssshhh my brother, time for quiet time,” you pressed your lips to his to silence him. His screams were muffled as his eyes widened with shock before slowly closing shut as his world turned dark.

“There all nice and quiet now . . .” with his limp body in your arms, you took him to your special room where you would create your new mural.

After assembling all the bodies in their new containers and setting up their heads on the table, you took a step back to admire your work. The mural behind them was magnificent but it was still missing one more thing. You turned around to look at Karkat’s body. It was just lying there and it looked as if he was sleeping.

His body was the only one untouched. No blood has been spilled and his head still rested on his shoulders. He just looked so peaceful like that. A little miracle. No angry lines, no loud shouting and irritated voice. He was just lying there so nicely that you could bring yourself to tear him apart like the others. It was probably best to leave him like that so he wouldn’t be contaminated with the rest. He was at one point your best motherfucking friend so you could do him that one favour.  
You opted to sit while holding his peaceful sleeping self in your arms as you stared at your mural.

_Fucking insane clown._

With furrowed brows you looks at the heads on the table. None should be speaking. They can’t. They’re dead.

_He’th crazy you thouldn’t th’tick around with him._

_He’s quite odd. It’s best to stay away from him._

What the hell. Shut up.

You look around frantically at the bodies, the heads and at Karkat. The don’t move but you can hear them.

All of them.

_Highblood it is inappropriate to act that way._

_Why uh do you keep eating those things?_

I said shut the fuck up.

You breath heavily, eyes still searching around. Did you miss killing any of them?

_Nothing can get through to that idiot don’t even bother._

_Don’t associate wwith that lunatic, he’s beneath us._

make them stop

You cling onto Karkat’s limp body a little tighter.

_Yeah he is a little weird._

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_

SHUT UP.

_Can’t you do anything right?_

_He’ll never live up to his ancestor._

Why won’t they stop?

_Don’t even bother he won’t get it anyways._

_Fucking clown freak._

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

_Useless. Idiot. Freak._

_Stop_

_Please_

_Someone_

_Make the voices stop_


End file.
